


Пламя ненависти

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst and Drama, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hangover, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Violence (mentioned)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Вейюн в очередной раз будит Дамара после попойки.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пламя ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандную заявку: Вейюн, Дамар, "взвейтесь кострами, синие ночи".

В голове гудело, в боку кололо. И было холодно, вновь было так холодно, что Дамар только усилием воли сдержал бессознательный порыв подтянуть колени к груди и сжаться в комок. Не потому, что это недостойно солдата, сейчас он и достоинство — понятия несовместимые. Скорее потому, что за спиной кто-то стоял. Стоял пока молча, таился в тенях, как повторяющийся кошмар, наблюдал, или что они там делают. Ворты, сама их идея — выкидыш извращенного сознания Основателей.

— Выспался?

Вейюн не любил тишину. Голос его звучал приторно, он весь был как перезревший канар — прогорклый, тошнотворный. Дамар сдержал желание закричать в ответ, даже не шевельнулся. Вейюн терпеть не мог, когда ему не отвечают. Маленькая, но все же борьба. За спиной Дамара что-то звякнуло, потом, судя по звуку, покатилась по полу пустая бутылка. Вейюн вздохнул.

— Сколько можно, Дамар? Растрачивать себя на… это? Как думаешь, долго ли ты продержишься на своем посту при таком отношении к делу?

«Надеюсь, что нет», — теперь Дамара тошнило. Точней, теперь он осознал и то, что его тошнило. И привычная кровать казалась сейчас жестче тюремных нар, которыми, в сущности, и являлась.

«Я бы мог тебя убить, — заторможенно подумал Дамар. — Вскочить сейчас, вцепиться в тонкую шею. Ты и вякнуть не успеешь, червяк. Ты больше вообще ничего не успеешь. Я бы разодрал тебя на части, как свихнувшийся ящер газбек — дикую птицу. Только они опять пришлют тебя. Опять…»

— Ты не явился вчера на заседание комитета по чрезвычайным ситуациям. — Вейюн мог быть дьявольски терпеливым или казаться таким. — Там принимались важные решения. И вновь без тебя.

«Какие важные решения? Как еще изувечить мою страну?»

За спиной раздался возглас, и Дамар все-таки обернулся, подслеповато щурясь, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в сумрачном туманном мареве тяжелого похмелья. Вейюн, как оказалось, сначала вляпался в вонючую лужу на полу, а потом брезгливо спихнул со стола женское нижнее белье. Дамар вспомнил, как его стошнило чуть ли не на шлюху. И у него не встало, конечно. Но зачем Вейюну об этом знать? Он холодно наблюдал за перемещениями Вейюна из-под полуприкрытых век. Так можно было вообразить себя хищником, наблюдающим за возможной жертвой. Как же тупо, как унизительно и как тупо.

— Думаю, я понимаю, что ты делаешь, — Вейюн все-таки освободил от мусора стул, аккуратно устроился на самом его крае. — Пытаешься отвертеться от важных решений. Не принимать участия в жизни своей страны. Сегодня мы обсуждали, как нам поступить с провинцией Т'Алан. Дикие окраины, жители которых окончательно распоясались, не платят налоги, а нам необходимы средства для ведения войны. Тебе ли не знать? Возможно, ты бы мог предложить разумное решение. Когда-то ты такими решениями и выделялся, Дамар. Но теперь… — Вейюн помедлил, наблюдая за тем, как Дамар напрягся, против воли прислушиваясь. — Теперь совет лишен твоего разума, который ты отдал во власть этой дряни, — еще одна бутылка упала на пол. — Так что я решил за тебя. Четыре отряда джем'хадар и два боевых звездолета наведут в провинции порядок. В конце концов, зачем нам лишние рты, которые только жрут, зачем нам те, кто скрывает мятежников?

Дамар задержал дыхание. Раз… два… три… Гулкие толчки крови в висках. И жарко, как же теперь стало жарко.

— Мы договорились, Дамар? Ты будешь являться на все совещания. И помогать совету принимать… верные решения.

Вейюн ласково улыбнулся, словно бы радуясь ледяному пламени ненависти, разгоравшемуся в глазах его подневольного собеседника.

Прожечь фазером? Связать и распотрошить еще живого? Все так желанно, но недостижимо. Может быть, сбой при транспортации? Вот над этим можно было подумать.

— Договорились, — сипло ответил Дамар.


End file.
